You're My Dork
by MsAnimanga
Summary: Maura is upset when a few men at The Dirty Robber mock her while watching a baseball game with Jane. For Day 14 of my Rizzoli and Isles Season 2 Drabble Countdown Challenge.


****This was written for my Season 2 Countdown Challenge, the prompt was "The Way You Are (Song by Bruno Mars)". Not exactly like most song fics, it's more of a fic that sort of builds from the theme of the song. No lyrics are directly quoted, and the song is not referenced.****

"Maura, what's wrong?" Jane could spot a disgruntled Maura from a mile away, and she only needed to hear the light sniffle to know that she was about to start crying.

"Nothing, Jane. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you." The ME blinked rapidly in an attempt to stop the tears from escaping her eyes, but they pooled over nonetheless, distressing her even more.

"You're not embarrassing me, come on. Don't cry, you know that I can't stand it when you cry." Jane swept a tear away from Maura's cheek, glancing furtively at the others around them.

"I've ruined your night, Jane. Those men, they said that I was rambling…and they called me a "dork". Am I a dork, Jane?" Maura's face contorted into a hurt mask, and the tears welled up once again.

"I heard them, Jane, they-"

"Forget what they said, Maura." Jane threw an icy glare at the men near them in the bar. They certainly weren't regulars, as most of those that frequented The Dirty Robber knew Jane and Maura well enough to never step out of line with their comments to the ME. Most had even grown fond of her, accepting her as one of the crowd. Sure, sometimes she spoke over certain vital parts of sports games, but she couldn't help it really, that was just the Doc.

No, these men were clearly new here, most likely patrons watching the baseball game. Jane didn't recognize them, and if she had her way she would make sure that they never showed their faces here again.

"They're just idiots, and they've probably had too much beer." Jane frowned, connecting eyes with one of the men and brushing her blazer to the side, just to give a flash of her gun. His eyes widened and he looked away quickly, eyes glued to the screen once again.

"Jane…they said that I wouldn't shut up during the last run. They were mimicking me, and…do I really speak like that? They made me sound so pretentious and the octave that they suggested that my voice reaches…"

"Maura, you're not pretentious, you're just smart. Seriously, don't cry, I'm not embarrassed by you." Jane moved to stand up, motioning for Maura to come with her.

"But the game…" Maura scrambled behind Jane, who was already halfway through the door.

"Don't worry about it, Maur, the game was going to shit anyway. And I have to get out of here before I knock someone's head off." Jane set her jaw as she pulled out her phone to call them a cab.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't mean to ruin your game…" the ME wrung her hands, standing beside Jane on the sidewalk near The Robber.

"You didn't ruin anything, okay? Those idiots just… Look. You're _my _dork, okay? Nobody can say anything about you spewing facts except for me. You're better than Wikipedia, and that's a good thing. I wouldn't change you for the world, Maur. Don't let those pricks get to you." Jane wrapped an arm around the ME, rubbing her arm to reassure her.

"But…Jane, they do have a point. They noted that my attire was…. they said that you were at least wearing a jersey under your blazer, and my dress isn't even in the team's colors. I heard them say something about my shoes, and…wouldn't you rather have a friend that is more like you?" Maura sniffled again, looking at her shoes in trepidation.

"Hey, look at me." Jane gently lifted the ME's chin, waiting for her to meet her eyes.

"You're perfect just the way you are, okay? I like that you dress in fancy clothes, and that you don't wear sensible shoes to crime scenes- or anywhere, really. I like your goofy smile, and your dimples, and the fact that they're even deeper when you make some scientific joke that I totally don't get. I don't care that you're not like me, Maur, I couldn't stand another me." Jane chuckled, pulling Maura closer as a gust of wind picked up.

"I love you just the way you are, okay?" The brunette smiled, squeezing the shorter woman as the taxi pulled up.

"Come on, let's get home." Jane dropped her arm and moved toward the cab, leaving a slightly dazed Maura on the sidewalk.

"Did she just say that she loves me….?" Maura squinted, replaying the sentence in her mind before shaking her head and following Jane, clambering into the cab.


End file.
